An unexpected love
by neferticia
Summary: James a desormais Samantha, mais Lily ne l'accepte pas. Elle se tourne alors vers celui qu'elle pense capable de tout arranger: Sirius. Mais dans la determination de ce dernier à les séparer, il va arriver quelque chose qu'aucun des deux n'avaient prévu..


**Premier chapitre d'un deuxième Sirius/OC après une très très longue absence.  
La différence ici est que c'est post-poudlard.  
I hope you will enjoy!!**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1: Où tout a commencé_**

* * *

- Comment ça tu as une nouvelle amie?

Sirius regardait James d'un air étonné, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout, au milieu d'un petit parc public vide. Sirius était son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années, mais il n'était même pas au courant qu'il voyait une jeune fille dans son dos. James ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne fit que pousser un long soupir devant la réaction de son ami.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Et puis d'abord, pourq…

- Et oh! Tu vas pas me faire subir un interrogatoire parce que tu viens d'apprendre que je sors avec une fille.

- Non, mais j'au…

- J'avais dans l'intention de te la présenter à toi, Remus et Peter ce soir, histoire que vous fassiez connaissance.

Sirius le regarda un instant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, et un peu plus longs que ceux de James, puis il fixa son ami dans les yeux.

- Et Lily dans tout ça?

James fut plus qu'étonné par la question. Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de répondre très calmement.

- Lily? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles d'elle. Il n'y a aucun problème à ce niveau là.

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir James. Je te parle de Lily! Tu t'en souviens pas? La jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn après laquelle tu n'as pas arrêté de courir durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Tu sais, celle dont tu disais être é-perdument amoureux [Il insista sur le mot "éperdument", celle pour qui tu...

- Je sais, je sais... Tout de manière c'est terminé avec elle, j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple amie pour moi, et rien de plus.

- Oh non, non, non. Arrête tes conneries Cornedrue. Il n'y a pas un mois tu n'as pas arrêté de te renseigner au sujet du gars qu'on a vu avec elle sur le chemin de traverse, et tu ne t'es calmé qu'au bout de deux jours, quand Remus t'as appris qu'il n'était qu'un de ses cousins lointains. Et la semaine dernière, tu la dévorais des yeux quand on a pris un café avec elle. Alors ne me dis pas que tes sentiments ont changés pour elle, surtout pas ça!

- Je sais que ça peut être absurde, mais... mais Sam est vraiment une fille géniale, elle a vraiment tout pour elle: elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, et puis elle est une sorcière, comme toi et moi...

Sirius se jeta sur le banc le plus près et se frotta les mains d'un geste nerveux.

- Ecoute James, tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'un jour peut être, Lily arrêtera de te voir comme un garçon narcissique, prétentieux et arrogant, pour enfin éprouver quelque chose de profond pour toi, plus que cette simple amitié actuelle?

- Si, je me suis déjà dit ça ? Haha ! Ça fait maintenant plus de huit ans que je me dis ça et je me rends compte que ça n'a servi qu'à une seule chose: perdre mon temps. J'ai déjà perdu mon adolescence pour elle, et je n'ai pas envie de voir ma jeunesse s'envoler aussi vite. Donc je profite. Tu peux le comprendre ça?

Les deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et Sirius y perçut beaucoup de sérieux et de sincérité. Il soupira alors, comme pour s'avouer vaincu, puis se releva du banc vert avant de s'approcher vers son ami resté debout tout le long de la conversation.

- Ce soir que tu m'as dit? Il demanda en lui tendant la main.

James fit un énorme sourire qui le rendait encore plus séduisant qu'à l'accoutumer. Il tapa dans la main tendue vers lui.

- Ce soir, 8h dans le resto oriental à deux pas du chaudron baveur. Il parait que les pâtisseries y sont exquises.

- On se retrouve là bas alors, je préviendrais Lunard et Queudver pour toi.

- Merci Patmol.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent, et James transplana en laissant derrière Sirius, debout et perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il faut que je la prévienne.

Et il transplana à son tour, laissant le jardin public vide et calme, comme avant leur arrivée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily était en train de mettre la table, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrivée d'un jeune maraudeur au beau milieu de son salon. Afin que celle ci daigne enfin se rendre compte de sa présence, et lever la tête vers lui, il se racla la gorge. L'effet fut immédiat.

- Eh, Sirius! Tu tombes à pic, j'allais justement déjeuner si tu n'as toujours rien mangé. - Elle fit apparaître une autre assiette et des couverts en face d'elle sur la table, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- C'est gentil. - Sirius s'installa à la place indiqué, l'air nerveux, et Lily lui servit le plat qu'elle avait préparé pour ce midi: steak haché et petits pois. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour la cuisine, elle se contentait donc de faire ce qu'il y'avait de plus simple.

- James n'est pas avec toi? - elle demanda tout en relevant les manches de son pull bleu clair.

- Non. Répondit Sirius en découpant son steak en petits morceaux. - En parlant de James, j'ai...j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...

- Ah bon? Lily le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle prit la bouteille de jus d'orange et en versa dans son verre sans lâcher Sirius du regard.

- Oui. En fait, je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche, mais James est... Il est avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé devant cette nouvelle puis elle reposa la bouteille sur la table après avoir bien pris soin de la fermer.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si nerveux? Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne garde pas ses copines bien longtemps, et tu n'as donc pas à t'alarmer pour des petites choses comme celles là.

- Il veut nous la présenter - fit il. Lily leva ses yeux verts vers lui. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il fit plus rapide qu'elle. - Ce soir...il veut la présenter à Remus, Peter et moi. Il avait l'air sérieux quand il m'a parlé d'elle, et... et je pense qu'il serait peut être temps pour toi de lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui avant que cette Sam te devance et l'emmène loin de toi.

Lily resta figée un instant et ne prononça aucun mot. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle ouvrit sa bouche une première fois, puis la referma, pour enfin l'ouvrir une deuxième fois et se décider à parler.

- Je ne pense pas être encore prête pour le lui dire. - Ses yeux étaient toujours dans le vague, à fixer un coin de la table devant elle.

- Moi je pense que si.

Lily tomba sur sa chaise d'un geste brusque. Elle semblait hésiter à parler. Elle reprit cependant ses esprits et releva la tête vers Sirius qu'elle fixa avec un léger sourire.

- Je préfère attendre. Rencontre la d'abord, et si tu penses qu'elle est une réelle menace, alors je me déciderais à lui avouer mes sentiments.

- Mais tu prends un réel risque à attendre comme ça.

- Il faut d'abord que tu la voies. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, je verrai quoi faire.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, puis commença à manger calmement, lançant à quelques reprises des regards discrets vers Lily. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors qu'il avait presque terminé son assiette, Lily n'avait toujours touché à rien et était, une fois de plus, perdue dans ses pensées. Sirius décida alors de prendre la parole pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

- T'aurais deux morceaux de parchemin et un hibou à me prêter? Il faut que je prévienne Remus et Peter pour qu'ils viennent ce soir.

- Oh, oui oui. Tu peux regarder sur la table basse là bas, il y'a toujours plein de trucs qui traînent. Et pour l'hibou, tu peux utiliser SnowWhite. Attends, je vais te la chercher, elle est dans sa cage.

L'action suivit ses paroles. Elle se leva de table et se dirigea hors du salon.

- Lily...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, faisant par la même occasion balancer ses cheveux d'une manière à faire pâlir le plus blanc des vampires.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lorsqu'on sera au resto oriental ce soir, j'observerai bien leur comportement à tous les deux, et me rendra compte immédiatement si c'est du sérieux.

- Oh mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça...

Elle lui lança un léger sourire puis reprit sa marche.

Elle réapparut deux minutes après, la chouette au pelage blanc et aux yeux jaunes et perçants agrippée à son épaule. Sirius griffonna rapidement des mots sur un morceau de parchemin, puis exactement les même sur un autre. Il signa son nom de la plume empruntée à Lily en bas des deux feuilles, puis les enroula et les attacha à chacune des pattes de l'hibou.

- Un des parchemins est pour Remus, et l'autre pour Peter. - dit Lily en s'adressant à SnowWhite. - tu connais les adresses. Allez, va, ma belle.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon, l'ouvrit, et la chouette s'en alla dans un envol de toute merveille.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était huit heures du soir passé, et Sirius attendait Remus devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Il était vêtu simplement pour la soirée : il avait mis un de ses jeans noirs, une chemise blanche des plus simples qui ne faisait qu'en rajouter à son charme naturel, et des chaussures cirées noires. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, comme à l'accoutumer, et ses yeux d'un gris rare ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre sa montre et les deux coins de la rue à la recherche de ses amis. Les nombreuses femmes et adolescentes qui passaient par là lui prouvaient une fois de plus à quel point il était séduisant, puisque, même celles accompagnées, ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards séducteurs. Il ne répondit cependant à aucun d'eux, au grand damne des demoiselles, trop occupé à attendre ses amis.

Il était sur le point de s'en aller pour rejoindre James quand la porte du Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit. Remus sortit du 'bar' en faisant un signe d'au revoir au patron.

- Bordel Lunard, ça fait une plombe que j't'attends !

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui fis une tape sur l'épaule.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, vieux. – il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – Vaux mieux y aller si on veut pas les faire trop attendre.

Sirius allait protester mais Remus commença à s'éloigner.

- Où est Queudver ? – il demanda lorsqu'il le rattrapa et qu'il remarqua que Peter était absent – Il m'a répondu en disant qu'il viendrait avec toi.

- Changement de plan – Répondit Remus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur du restaurant – ça y'est, on est arrivé. Pour être à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur, il n'est vraiment qu'à deux pas!

Il sourit puis ouvrit la porte du restaurant qu'il passa, suivi de Sirius.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais assez pour contenir plusieurs tables. L'ambiance avait l'air des plus chaleureuses avec les lumières tamisées de la salle, et la douce odeur d'encens qui régnait. La couleur dominante était le orange, et elle couvrait en particulier les murs et les coussins sur lesquels les invités s'asseyaient.

Dès leur entrée, ils furent salués par une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, debout au comptoir sur leur gauche. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur adressa un sourire, plus destiné à Sirius qu'à Remus.

- Vous voulez une table pour deux personnes ? Elle demanda avec un fort accent.

- Non, en réalité nous sommes venus rejoindre des amis à nous – Remus jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et remarqua aussitôt James en train de leur faire de grands signes de la main, comme un petit enfant tout excité à la vue du Père Noël. – ils sont juste là.

L'employée regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait l'index de Remus, puis retourna sa tête vers eux.

- Bien, veuillez retirer vos chaussures sil vous plaît, et les poser ici.

Elle leur indiqua une armoire à chaussures sur la droite de la porte d'entrée. Remus et Sirius retirèrent leurs chaussures, ce dernier réticent, puis suivirent la femme.

Dès qu'ils posèrent leurs pieds sur le tapis, une chaleur les envahit, et Sirius regretta immédiatement la réticence qu'il avait eu auparavant, remarquant qu'être seulement en chaussettes était bien plus confortable et plus relaxant.

Elle les conduisit jusque là table très basse et les invita à s'asseoir. Six coussins étaient disposés tout autour de la table, et trois étaient déjà occupés à leur arrivée. La dite Samantha était placée toute à gauche, Sirius fut immédiatement frappé par sa beauté : elle avait un visage ovale, des yeux verts en amande, une bouche légèrement pulpeuse, des cheveux châtains et courts, ainsi qu'un piercing sous forme de diamant à l'arcade sourcilière gauche que les deux maraudeurs remarquèrent en l'observant bien. A sa gauche était assis James, avec ses habituels cheveux noirs indomptables, ses yeux marron, et ce petit air prétentieux qui lui va si bien. Et enfin, à gauche de ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même le jeune Peter Pettigrew, en train d'observer avec un œil avide Samantha.

- Asseyez vous les gars – leur fit James en leur indiquant les coussins en face de lui. – Je vous présente Samantha, alias Sam.

Remus lui lança un « Salut, enchanté de te connaître », et elle lui répondit en lui faisant un signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire zéro défaut. Sirius ne dit rien quant à lui. Il fit uniquement un signe de la main en gardant le visage impassible. Il s'installa juste à côté de Peter, Remus sur sa gauche.

- Où t'étais passé Peter ? Tu devais pas venir avec Remus ?

- Oh si – il répondit calmement. – C'est juste que j'aie dû aller voir Al avant. Je l'ai quitté qu'a huit heures moins cinq, donc je pensais que vous deviez être parti sans moi.

- Et il m'a prévenu par hibou au moment où j'étais au Chaudron Baveur – Remus rajouta alors pour clore la discussion.

Un mini silence régna pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles tout le monde se jeta des regards. Celui de Sirius s'attarda sur James, puis sur Sam. Il la détailla du regard, la trouva particulièrement séduisante, mais il connaissait ce genre de fille pour les avoir beaucoup fréquenté, ce qui n'avait pas changé d'ailleurs. Elles sont superficielles d'après lui, ne pensant qu'à se faire belle pour être la plus rayonnante de toutes les filles, pour que tous les mâles des environs se jettent à leurs pieds. Leur objectif : se satisfaire elles, et elles seules.

« Des égoïstes » pensa Sirius tout en observant le haut qu'elle portait : un dos nu jaune et simple avec une fleur orange accrochée dans le coin supérieur droit.

Il reprit immédiatement ses esprits, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse des idées si jamais elle le voyait l'observer ainsi.

Remus avait déjà engagé la conversation avec elle. Lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha, James commanda un couscous royal pour toute la table. La serveuse acquiesça et disparut.

- C'est marrant – fit Sirius à Samantha – mais j'ai comme l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- C'est c'que je me suis dit aussi en la voyant – rajouta Peter.

- J'ai étudié à Poudlard, tout comme vous, mais en sixième année lorsque vous, vous étiez en dernière année.

- Samantha…hum…Tu étais à Pouffsouffle, c'est cela ? demanda alors Remus en fixant Sam après avoir sursauté.

- Tout à fait. – répondit cette dernière. Comment tu le sais ?

- Difficile d'oublier l'une des rares élèves de tous les temps de Poudlard a avoir obtenu que des optimals pour les BUSES.

James, Peter et Sirius portèrent toute leur attention sur Samantha, tous les trois affichant à la fois des mines surprises et épatées. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les joues de Sam prennent une couleur rouge pivoine en moins de cinq secondes, touchées par les compliments qui fusèrent de la part des maraudeurs.

James était sans aucun doute le plus heureux des quatre.

- Wahou, si j'n'ai pas de la chance ! Non seulement je savais que je sortais avec une des plus belles filles de ce bas monde, mais maintenant j'apprends qu'elle est en plus de cela l'une des plus intelligentes !

- Il ne faut pas exagérer…

- Et modeste en plus – rajouta Peter en observant Sam.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que…

- tu es parfaite !

Samantha se tourna vers James qui venait de terminer sa phrase. Ce dernier la regardait avec un regard tendre, complice et touchant. Sirius observait son meilleur ami. Il était maintenant sûr d'une chose, il l'aimait ! Et tandis qu'il pensait à la manière d'annoncer à Lily que James en aimait une autre, le couple assis près de lui s'embrassait tendrement, faisant jalouser toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, y compris la serveuse qui déposa le couscous commandé plus tôt. Ils ne se défirent de leur baiser que quelques instants après.

- Bon, et bien… euh… qui veut manger ? demanda James avant d'attaquer le plat.

Chacun l'imita avant de se relancer dans une discussion.

- Et au fait ! – tonna alors Sirius à l'adresse de James et Sam. – comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

James allait parler mais Samantha le devança.

- Et bien James avait pour habitude de prendre son café dans le petit restaurant où je travaille. La fois où je l'ai servi, j'ai immédiatement reconnu que c'était lui, même s'il semblait plus mûr et que ses traits d'adolescent avaient laissé place à ceux d'un 'presque' homme.

- Eh ! Commença James – Comment ça un « 'presque' homme » ? J'ai tout d'un vrai homme ! Regardes, j'ai même un début de barbe.

Il approcha son visage d'elle en mettant en avant sa mâchoire. Samantha le repoussa de sa main en lâchant un petit rire et laissant par la même occasion un « idiot » s'échapper.

Ce n'est qu'après la dégustation du couscous royal et de pâtisseries que le groupe se dissolu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait une demi-heure que la rencontre avait pris fin. James et Samantha étaient repartis de leur côté ensemble, et main dans la main, après que la jeune brune eut remercié tout le monde de leur présence et de leur gentillesse envers elle. Elle avait ajouté être très heureuse de les avoir enfin rencontré et qu'elle espérait les revoir bientôt.

Alors ? elle lui demanda avec de la peur perceptible dans ses yeux.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il refusait que les quelques mots qui risquaient de l'anéantir sortent de sa bouche. Alors il ne dit rien, mais la fixa sans bouger, les mains dans les poches et le regard révélateur de ses pensées.

Le message qu'il voulait faire passer par son regard suffit pour que Lily comprenne. Alors, elle tomba d'un coup à terre sur ses genoux, la tête penchée sur le côté droit, et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, elle semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne fit que déglutir et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pendant un court instant. Puis enfin, elle trouva la force de parler.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est trop tard ?

- Il l'aime… - fut la seule réponse qu'il donna, comme si elle suffisait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a manqué sa chance.

Elle eut alors quelques sursauts, et une fine larme parcouru sa joue gauche, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté. Elle essaya de contrôler ses sursauts en prenant une forte inspiration qu'elle relâcha calmement.

- Je…je suis sûre qu'il existe un moyen de le récupérer. Après tout, c'est moi qu'il a aimé pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard, et c'est à moi qu'il demandait sans cesse de sortir avec lui !

- Oui, comme tu le dis, c'est toi qu'il **a** aimé. Mais tu l'as trop fait attendre, et c'est désormais Samantha qu'il aime, plus toi !

Lily leva alors ses yeux larmoyants vers Sirius, comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Sirius, aide-moi…

- Il est trop tard, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

- Trouves quelques chose, sil te plaît… fais en sorte qu'il revienne vers moi…

- James est mon meilleur ami, et tu le sais… Je vois qu'il est heureux avec _elle _alors je n'ai pas envie de lui enlever ce bonheur pour simple prétexte que tu veux te mettre avec lui, chose que tu avais la possibilité de faire pendant –attends, laisses moi compter- six longues années !

- Je n'éprouvais pas les mêmes sentiments au début ! – répondit Lily sur la défensive.

- Mais tu dis que tu l'aimes depuis presque un an ! Pourquoi t'as rien fait ?!

- Mais par honte, tout simplement !

Sirius la fixa perplexe. – Honte ? Mais de quoi ?

- Ecoutes, ça fait six ans qu'il est après moi, et six ans que je le rejette. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer à quel point j'ai honte de mon comportement passé, et honte que j'ai pu le rejeter autant pour finalement finir par l'apprécier, puis par l'aimer…- elle prit une profonde respiration avant de reprendre-…J'ai peur aussi qu'il attend ce moment, celui où je viendrais lui annoncer la tournure que mes sentiments envers lui ont pris, pour que finalement il me rie au nez, m'annonçant qu'il attendait ce moment pour pouvoir me rejeter à son tour, et m'humilier devant tout le monde!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'racontes là ? Tu sais très bien que James t'aimait !

- Les premières années oui! mais pas ces derniers temps. Il semblait plus distant, et m'harcelait moins avec ses demandes qu'à l'accoutumer.

- Pour pouvoir te plaire ! Cria Sirius avec rage – Il a fait en sorte de s'effacer de plus en plus pour qu'il puisse te manquer, et que tu aies envie qu'il soit près de toi !

- Je…je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait plus…

- Bordel ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas fait part de tes craintes pour que je puisse te rassurer ? Tu sais très bien que je connais James comme ma poche!

- Mais, mais tu es son meilleur ami, Sirius! Si jamais mon hypothèse s'avérait être vraie, et qu'il attendait le moment de me ridiculiser, tu aurais été mis au courant! Alors même si je t'avais fait part de mes craintes concernant les sentiments de James, tu aurais fait en sorte de me rassurer, et de me faire croire qu'il ressent toujours la même chose, parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami, et pour pas que son plan échoue !

Sirius réfléchit. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, elle n'avait pas tort. « Mais qu'elle idiote de penser que James attendait de lui faire payer les vestes qu'il s'est pris par sa faute ! » il pensa en fixant les yeux verts de Lily. Elle aussi le regardait, elle le fixait avec un regard de chien battu.

- Sirius…

Ce dernier ôta les mains de ses poches pour les croiser sur son torse. Il ne dit rien, observant la jeune rousse le supplier.

- Sirius… s'il te plait...

Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel, et soupira par la même occasion, se maudissant intérieurement d'être sur le point de céder.

- Bon d'accord !

En un éclair, Lily se leva de sa place et fonça sur Sirius qu'elle étreignit avec force. Les quelques mots de ce dernier qui exprimait son choix de l'aider la réconforta et lui donna le sourire, léger, mais néanmoins présent.

- Eh oh ! fit Sirius en se libérant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. – ne t'accroche pas comme ça à moi !

- Oh ! Lily se détacha, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre. – excuses moi, je voulais juste te remercier.

- ça, j'avais compris… mais évites de me prendre dans tes bras à l'avenir.

- Promis !

- Ok. - Fit Sirius en tirant deux chaises de la table. Il prit place sur l'une d'entre elle, l'autre étant bien sûr destinée à Lily. – Bien. Tu as besoin de mon aide. J'suis Ok pour t'aider, manque plus qu'à trouver quoi faire.

Lily ne s'assit pas sur la chaise, préférant parcourir la pièce dans un interminable va et viens. Elle marchait tout en réfléchissant, souhaitant trouver le plus rapidement une idée qui puisse fonctionner. Sirius faisait de même assit sur la chaise. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux gris perdus dans le vague, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Deux minutes de total silence s'étaient écoulées avant que l'un deux pensa enfin avoir trouvé une idée :

- Je sais ! - cria Lily en faisant un petit bond, et en se tournant vers Sirius qui avait sursauté face au cri perçant et soudain de l'ancienne gryffondor. Celui-ci la regarda, pressé de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête.

- C'est tellement simple, comment se fait il que je n'y ais je pas pensé plus tôt ! – elle frappa son front avec sa main gauche, comme signe d'éventualité. Elle se dirigea vers Sirius, pris la chaise lui étant destiné, la posa en face de son interlocuteur devenu son complice, et prit place dessus avant de reprendre son monologue. – tout ce qu'on a à faire est d'une simplicité incroyable! Tu a juste à faire une chose : coucher avec Samantha !

- QUOI !!! – Sirius faillit glisser de sa chaise en entendant la dernière phrase. Il sembla perdre ses esprits durant un cours instants, mais ne mis que quelques secondes pour les récupérer. – TU TE FOUS DE MOI !!! – Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis, et il prit rapidement une couleur rouge cramoisie sous la colère.

- Eh, oh, calmos ! – essaya de le calmer Lily. – c'est la seule et unique chose que tu as à faire.

Sirius respira doucement, pour calmer sa colère. Il inspira et expira profondément, à un rythme régulier, ce qui permis à son visage de recouvrir rapidement sa couleur naturelle. Il dévisagea ensuite Lily avec un regard noir prêt à lui lancer des jets de feux à tout moment.

Voyant qu'il s'était un peu calmé, Lily reprit son idée, espérant le faire changer d'avis et accepter de suivre son plan.

- Comprends moi Sirius. Si James l'aime comme tu le penses, la seule manière de l'éloigner de lui est qu'elle le trompe !

- Mais TU ES FOLLE ! Tu me demandes de coucher avec elle, sachant éperdument que James ne pourra jamais me pardonner ce genre de chose !

- Au contraire, il te remerciera de lui avoir ouvert les yeux en lui prouvant qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui.

- Mais si jamais elle l'est ?! demanda calmement Sirius, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas élever la voix une fois de plus.

- Alors il faut tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit plus ! D'où ton rôle Sirius, il suffit alors que tu la fasses tomber dans tes filets comme tu en as le secret. Une petite séance de drague, un tour dans ton lit, et le tour est joué !

- Non mais je rêve là ! Il enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains en secouant agressivement la tête. Il ôta ensuite ses mains pour les frotter nerveusement l'une contre l'autre, et en les fixant avec ses yeux.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Lily approché vers lui. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et le regarda avec un air de chien battu.

- C'est aussi une manière d'aider James, parce que si elle refuse de coucher avec toi cela voudrait dire qu'elle l'aime réellement. Et puis, si jamais elle refuse vraiment, je m'avouerai vaincu et laisserai James tranquille avec elle.

- …

- S'te plait Sirius… J'essayerai de ramener James à moi

- Bon, bon, ok ! – répondit ce dernier en enlevant ses mains de celles de Lily. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux en lâchant un grognement. Il reprit par la suite une position normale. – c'est bien pour James que je fais ça, mais tu me revaudras ça !

Lily se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle le regarda comme si elle était la plus heureuse de toutes les femmes puis lui fit un magnifique sourire sincère.

- Oh merci ! Je te promets de te rendre l'appareil dès que tu le veux ! Promis, promis, promis !

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant l'enthousiasme qu'elle affichait. Il lui fit un brève signe de la tête, signe qu'il allait s'en aller, mais parla avant de transplaner.

- Alors le plan de drague commence !

Lily ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête déterminé, et regarda la chaise sur laquelle était assis Sirius avant qu'il ne parte.

- Et c'est parti!


End file.
